Champion skin
A champion skin refers to an alternate appearance (skin) and/or color scheme (chroma) for any given League of Legends champion. Most skins can be purchased from the game client's Riot Store using while some are only available for a limited time, with a very select few being unobtainable aside from the time they were first released. Every skin has its own splash artwork displayed in champion select by clicking on the respective thumbnail after selection. Some skins also give champions different particle effects, voice-overs, and sound effects (their price varies accordingly) while chroma only give a separate color palette and nothing more. Chroma are purchased in the same fashion as skins and cost each. This was implemented with the Chroma 2.0 update alongside annual sales and the flexible bundles. All chroma can be purchased in a bundled format at a reduced price with its corresponding champion or skin. Twice a year, an sale is held where all chroma released prior to the sale's month can be purchased individually for . Bundles remain exclusive. A chroma can be selected in champion select by clicking on the according color tile on the respective champion/skin thumbnail. All current and old splash artwork can be seen here or on each champion's respective Skins subpage. Pricing A selection of skins, excluding Legendary and Ultimate, are put on sale twice a week at 50/75% discount. In addition to these regularly scheduled sales, an Early Bird sale occurs within the first 6 months of a skin's release that discounts the skin one price tier (e.g. Epic skins go on sale for ). Early Bird sales will apply to Legendary and Ultimate skins, although Ultimate skins go on sale for , a price-tier not used by other skins. Twice a year, an sale is held where all chroma released prior to the sale's month can be purchased individually for (the corresponding champion and/or skin must be purchased beforehand). Chroma bundles remain exclusive. Availability This page lists all champion skins available in the Riot Store as well as those that can be unlocked by meeting special requirements. Bundled These are available only through the digital bundles offered from the Riot Store and cannot be mystery gifted. As of 03-June-2013 Riot Games Inc. implemented flexible cost bundles (their price adjusts based on if the purchaser already owns some of the bundle's content) and permanently removed the Gamer's Choice Pack from the Riot Store (which resulted in being moved to the Champions Bundle) ;Collector's Edition The following were offered by purchasing a Collector's Edition copy (none can be mystery gifted, hextech crafted, or purchased during Legacy Vault openings) Unlockable These can be unlocked to summoners that meet the requirements and cannot be mystery gifted. |-|Hextech Crafting= |-|Honor Rewards= Before, these skins were obtained through the system "Refer a friend" but over time this stopped working. With the renewed implementation of honor, these skins can come out in the capsules. "Honor Capsules give a moderate chance at champ shards and a rare shot at the now Honor-exclusive skins Medieval Twitch and Grey Warwick. The two skin drops are permanents, and unlock the champion if you don't already own them." |-|Social Networks= |-|Tournaments= Events The following were given out as codes at specific events and are classified as Legacy (unless otherwise stated) ;Riot Skins ;PAX Conventions The following were given out as codes at and are classified as Limited. Neo PAX Sivir is a recolor of PAX Sivir, craftable with 10 gemstones from 8/31/17 until 1/8/18. Neo PAX Sivir skin codes will also be included in swag bags for PAX West 2017. More info: http://na.leagueoflegends.com/en/news/community/community-events/riot-returns-pax Unreleased ;To Be Announced * ** An unnamed Amumu skin is set to be released to replace the Sewn Chaos Amumu skin which was permanently removed from the game during the patch 7.3 PBE cycle. * ** An unnamed Blitzcrank skin is set to be released to replace the Sewn Chaos Blitzcrank skin which was permanently removed from the game during the patch 7.3 PBE cycle. Legacy These are skins that are not available for regular purchase (reasons include limited edition and/or seasonal/special events) and have been placed in the Legacy Vault (they can still be mystery gifted, and only appear in a champion's information tab if owned) The vault is usually opened for limited runs and the corresponding skins can be purchased in the Riot Store. Challenger/Conqueror Since 2015 these celebrate the beginning of a new competitive season and are temporarily available for general purchase. Championship These were/become temporarily available during the World Championship. World Championship Winner Since 2012 these celebrate the team commemorated as the season's world champion. They usually become temporarily available during the World Championship. |-|Season 6= These commemorate SK Telecom T1's victory in 2016 and represent their team composition during the final match. Each was offered both individually and bundled with the required champions. |-|Season 5= These commemorate SK Telecom T1's victory in 2015 and represent their team composition during the final match. Each was offered both individually and bundled with the required champions. |-|Season 4= These commemorate Samsung Galaxy White's victory in 2014 and represent their team composition during the final match. Each was offered both individually and bundled with the required champions. |-|Season 3= These commemorate SK Telecom T1's victory in 2013 and represent the champions they used to their fullest potential throughout the season. Each was offered both individually and bundled with the required champions. |-|Season 2= These commemorate Taipei Assassins's victory in 2012 and represent their team composition during the final match. Each was offered both individually and bundled with the required champions. |-|Season 1= These commemorate Fnatic's victory in 2011 and represent their team composition during the final match. Each was offered both individually and bundled with the required champions. Harrowing 2016= |-|2015= |-|2014= |-|2013= |-|2012= |-|2011= |-|2010= The following were first released as Limited but became temporarily available in October 2013 (reclassified as Legacy ever since) Shadow Isles The following were released along with the Twisted Treeline update in V1.0.0.150 Lunar Revel 2017= |-|2016= |-|2015= |-|2014= |-|2013= |-|2012= Snowdown |-|2016= |-|2015= |-|2014= |-|2013= |-|2012= |-|2011= |-|2010= |-|2009= The following were first released as Limited but became temporarily available in December 2013 (reclassified as Legacy ever since) Valentine's Day 2017= |-|2016= The following were first released as Permanent but have been reclassified as Legacy. |-|2015= The following were first released as Permanent but have been reclassified as Legacy. |-|2014= The following was first released as Permanent but has been reclassified as Legacy. |-|2012= The following was first released as Permanent but has been reclassified as Legacy. Retired The following and are no longer purchasable from the Riot Store. Traditional * Before the Champion Update team existed, champions who underwent a Full Relaunch were given a skin that represented their previous incarnation, the exception being (who was created but never released in his) These were available free for those who already owned the corresponding champion or on sale for two weeks for those who did not, period after which they entered the Legacy Vault. They may be made temporarily available again once the corresponding champion receives a skin splash art update ( in V6.9) Winter Olympics The following were first released as Limited to celebrate the 2010 Vancouver Winter Olympics but became temporarily available in February 2014 (reclassified as Legacy ever since) FIFA World Cup 2014= |-|2010= The following were first released as Limited but became temporarily available in June 2014 (reclassified as Legacy ever since) Unavailable These skins currently cannot be obtained through any conventional means and only appear in a champion's information tab if owned. Many became Legacy between October 2013 and June 2014 (mostly those from 2009-11 events) so players who already owned the previously-Limited skins received the following benefits as compensation: * A unique summoner icon. * equal to the original purchase price. * Loading screen slice art is overlayed with a 'vintage' look. The exception to this rule is , who comes in two versions: (available for general purchase during that year's World Championship) and the for 2012 owners (she features a crown, exclusive visual effects, and vintage loading screen slice art) In contrast, the following currently show no signs of ever becoming available again. Victorious These were awarded at the end of each season to all summoners who achieved the required rank. Linked Some skins share certain themes with each other. They can be seen here. List A list containing every single skin can be seen here. Sales Archive External links * Xorac List of skins at the German forum * Encased Shadow List of Skins at League of Legends * All Skin Sales List at League of Legends de:Skins es:Aspecto de campeón fr:Skins de champion pl:Skórki bohaterów pt-br:Skins ru:Образ чемпиона zh:英雄皮肤 Category:Champions Category:League of Legends Category:PVP.net Category:Skins Category:The Store Category:Lists